Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland
Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland is a character in the My New Family Series. She is the daughter of Indie and Beck. Brooke is a member of the Beckenridge-Copeland Family, which is founded from the Beckenridge Family and the Copeland Family and the through the marriages of her parents to the Taylor Family and the Abbott Family. Background Personality Brooke seems like this nice and open person, who gets along with everyone. She has the ability to turn into a backstabber within seconds. Brooke can be selfish at times. According to Avalon she is selfish and not a good person. She can lie her way out of any situation and avoid trouble this way. Physical Appearance Brooke got her blonde long hair from her mother and her blue eyes from her father. She has bright Caucasian skin. Brooke is usually wearing girly clothes, like a top combined with a pair of jeans or dresses, mostly in a light color. She likes to wear clothes that make her look innocent rather than the ones showing her true character. Biography Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland was born to Indie Copeland and Jonathan Beckenridge in 2009 in Mission Forrest, Georgia, U.S. making her the daughter of two teenagers. During her mom's pregnancy she came out as gay and started dating her now step-mother Dawn Abbott. Her father on the other hand started dating around until he finally came out as gay and started dating Cameron Taylor. She was present at both of her parents weddings, being the maid of honor at both. When her parents take her on a vacation to Hawaii, she is surprised to meet her friend Neal there, who was on vacation with his family as well. The two spend a lot of time with each other, ending up having an affair together with later developes into real feelings for each other. A few months later 17 she and her friends have a sleep over, playing a game of Light as A Feather on Halloween on the Mission Forrest Cemetery. Afterwards they go to a different part of the cemetery to the party of some boys from the senior class. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She is a good liar and can make you believe everything she wants Weaknesses *She loves chocolate more than anything else and would do everything for it, even kiss her cousins boyfriend right in front of her Death Prediction Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland was an extraordinary girl, personality and heritage, who was able to lie her way out of everything. But she wasn't able to lie herself out of her own grave. Not expecting anything special, she had a picnic with her beloved friends, when she suddenly had an allergic reaction, but she survived. She should find her demise a few days later. A prank gone wrong should take her life on Mission Forrest Cemetery in the grave of her best friend, covered in dirt and to be found the following day. It was her best friends funeral when she was found. Before that her living friends where angry with her for not appearing to the service. If they would have only known. Relationships 'Family ' Indie Copeland (mother) Brooke has always been close to her mother. Indie always fought for her daughter's rights and made sure she was cared for. The reason why they get along so well might be because they are close to age. Beck Beckenridge (father) Brooke has always known who her father was and Indie made sure she spent much time with him. It was also important to Beck to have a good and close relationship with his daughter. Dawn Abbott (step-mother) Cameron Beckenridge-Taylor (step-father) Avalon Conte (second cousins) Avalon and Brooke don't like each other. They are constantly fighting and trying to one up each other, ever since they were young, now that they are older, they even fight over boys. 'Romantic' Ian Sweeting (crush) Brooke and Ian are friends from school. They have known each other since they were kids, but it wasn't until Junior year that Brooke noticed her feelings for him. Neal Nicholas (friends with benefits; friend) Brooke and Neal have been friends since a long time and eventually started hooking up, despite him dating her friend Dallas. They go behind her back. Josiah Quinn (ex-boyfriend) Hero Reynolds (boyfriend) 'Friends' Dennis Kingston (best friend) Brooke and Dennis have known each other since they were kids and have been best friends since. The two are like brother and sister and flirt often with each other, but would never date. Cassandra Zykes (good friend) Brooke used to babysit Cassandra when she was little. When Cassandra started high school, Brooke was there to help her out, inviting her to her group and to their annual Halloween sleepover. Dallas Cole (best friend) Brooke and Dallas are best friends. They love each other very much, even though Brooke goes behind her back. Dallas doesn't know that and speaks highly of her. Daphne Reyes (fake friends on Brooke's side) Brooke and Daphne appeared to be friends, yet Brooke kept a secret. She secretly hated her for having everything she ever wanted. Daphne was the more popular one and had the most friends, was cheer captain, while Brooke felt like she was always in her shadow. Instead of grieving her death, Brooke almost felt relieved. Marissa Boyd (close friend) Marissa and Brooke are friends, but only because her boyfriend is Brooke's best friend. Marissa is constantly jealous of Brooke and Dennis and them hanging out so much. Kai Hashagen (best friend) The two met in college and since Brooke didn't have any of her old friends left and Kai was her room mate the two quickly become friends. At first Brooke disliked her and thought she was weird, but then she learned she can't judge people by their looks and starts to realize what a bad person she was. 'Enemies' Amanda Zeus Name Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Like Mother and Daughter Category:Brooke (first name) Category:Beckenridge Category:Beckenridge Family Category:Copeland Category:Copeland Family Category:2009 Category:Mission Forrest, Georgia, U.S. Category:Brooke: The Deadly Game Category:Lead Character Category:Just My Luck Category:Canadian Category:American Category:Irish Category:A vs B Category:Beckenridge-Copeland Family Category:Causing Trouble